Realms
Realms are the lore-ified version of a Minecraft server, as they have many of the same standards. Realms are basically dimensions with their own universe and set that are controlled by the Realm lords, or owners of the realm. Realm lords have the ability to ban, kick, and mute players that are inside of their realm. If players are in fact banned, they get sent to the Realm Central Dimension (RCD) where they can either travel back to Minecraftia's dimension, or create a private realm '''(which will be explained later on). Realms are protected by the Maximum Realm Security Force, a heavily secured military police organization that sees that the respawn force-fields of realms are never broken. Hosts Realms operate from the RCD's highly advanced station of '''hosts, which are millions of different realm networks to choose to create your realm. The hosts, when made by a company, must undergo several tests in the RCD's computer lab to make sure they're secure enough to be made into a prosperous realm under the authority of the Realm Security Force. When people seek out to create a realm, they must travel to the RCD, enter the Realm Corporation headquarters, file in personal information and write a check (it varies on how much money the host requires to create a realm), submit it to the HQ's help desk, and wait. Eventually, they receive a gadget inside of their mailbox or PO Box that they activate and customize their realm's name, map, player count, etc. Once they type up all of their realm's basic modifications, they activate the gadget, and they are immediately teleported into a whole new dimension, which is their realm. They still have their gadget, which allows them to insert a special type of code which are commands, meaning they can set their game mode and such. From their, they can build their realm from the ground up. Plugins/Mods When people receive their realms, their gadget also has other features. On the back side of the gadget is a yellow switch, which, when flipped, will bring up the realm's entire customization screen. There, they can check the console, turn the realm off and on, and even add plugins or mods. When players file out the information to submit to the support desk, they are given an opportunity to choose its type, e.g Bukkit or BungeeCord. This is totally changeable in the customization screen, as they can switch it to a modded one, like Hexxit. However, people also have the ability to add plugins. With the gadget's screen, they can go to their host's plugin addition site and add plugins from there. This will cause any players on the realm feel light-headed for a moment, at least until the realm is restarted by the realm lord. Players Players have the ability to receive the I.P address when shared to. I.P addresses are commonly e-mailed or sent from cards throughout Minecraftia, but mostly in The Outer World. However, a severe law in most realms is to never share an I.P address inside of a realm. This will result in bans or such. When players receive the I.P address, all they must do is go to the RCD, walk up to the I.P address enter, and type in the address. There, when activated, they are sent to the realm. Players can also create a "Multiplayer Profile" within the RCD. All they must do is get a RCD Profile Card and RCD Profile Scanner. They must scan an I.P address on a piece of paper, scan the card (the I.P address is flashed into the card), and then slided into their Realm Navigation Device's card slit. This will add the realm's logo, or if they do not have a logo yet, their name. Trivia * Cakeytown's Castle Royale is a realm. However, it is not a whole other dimension. It's sort of a mini RCD for its other dimensions, like the Hypixel realm. It has portals that lead to other realms connected to Castle Royale. * If realms are not paid for by their realm lords, the Realm Security Force will seize the realm and lock it down, soon terminating the realm and revoking the realm lord of his realm gadget. * If the gadget the allows customization of the realm is destroyed or broken, it will automatically appear in the realm lord's RCD Profile Box, no matter how many times. * In realms, players can still feel pain in survival mode. However, compared to actual pain felt in the reality of Minecraftia, it's only 1/100. A punch to the face would feel like a flick on the forehead. * Players respawn in realms due to the respawn force-field, an advanced form of technology created by the Realm Corporation's finest engineers. The only reason it does not work in the reality of Minecraftia is because it's an outer-dimensional technology, which means it's only accessible in realms and other dimensions. The same thing goes for plugins and for some mods. If you found anything weird or didn't understand much, please comment and I will be sure to fix it. Thanks! :) -Jack